Cuidala bien
by Namikaze Hanoko
Summary: Esta es la historia de dos amigos... dos amigos que se conocen de toda la vida... y un dia se dejan de ver... se dejan de ver por un largo tiempo... se dejan de ver hasta el dia de hoy... Basado en la cancion "cuidala bien".


**CUIDALA BIEN**

Estaba parado el aquella colina, donde él y Neji solían entrenar juntos. El atardecer se veía hermoso desde ese lugar. Se sentó en el verde pasto, estirando sus piernas. Cerró los ojos, sintió la fresca briza en el rostro. Sonrió. A su izquierda había un árbol de cerezo, con el atardecer, por una extraña razón los pétalos se veían casi rojizos, por eso le encantaba ese árbol, era diferente a los demás, igual que él.

Encogió las piernas y las rodeo con sus brazos, siguió viendo el atardecer, sentía que los ojos le escocían al recordar como solía ser antes. Antes él no iba solo, en ese lugar estaban él y su equipo. Neji y Ten-ten. Sabía que ellos dos estarían juntos, todos los sabían. A Ten-ten le gustaba Neji, y aunque él no lo demostrara, también sentía algo por su compañera. Sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que salieran, pero con la guerra no tuvieron tiempo. Todos pensaron que después de la guerra ellos se darían una oportunidad, pero no fue así. Neji se había ido. El jamás volvería y todos lo sabían. Todos estaban tristes. Cada persona en la aldea lo recordaría por lo que hizo en la guerra. Los nueve novatos jamás le perdonarían el haberse ido.

Ahora todos eran felices, pero no completamente. Se sentía la falta del castaño. Habían pasado tres años desde la guerra y ahora los nueve novatos tenían pareja. Naruto finalmente correspondió los sentimientos de Hinata. Sasuke regreso a la aldea y decidió iniciar la reconstrucción de su clan con Sakura. Ino ahora salía con el raro de Sai. Shikamaru era el actual novio de la hermana del Kazekage. Chouji había adelgazado y tenía como pareja a Ayame, la hija del dueño del puesto de ramen, aunque muchos creyeron que era por la comida, el en verdad amaba a aquella chica. Shino y Kiba decidieron seguir solteros, no porque no tuvieran alguna chica que gustaran de ellos, sino simplemente porque se sentían más a gusto siendo solteros. Y él… no podía estar mejor.

El atardecer parecía querer irse, pero para él se iba muy lento, más lento de lo normal. Volteo a su derecha, y ahí lo vio, sentado a su lado, al igual que él estaba viendo el atardecer.

-hola, Neji- saludo con una triste sonrisa, extrañaba ver a su amigo, daría lo que fuera porque aquel día no hubiera cedido ante Madara y siguiera con ellos -¿Cómo has estado?- el castaño solo lo veía, sin ninguna expresión en el rostro –sabes… me he enamorado- volvió su vista hacia el frente –creo que no es lo correcto, al menos no en esta situación… pero, la amo- los ojos le seguían escociendo, Neji no apartaba la vista de el con su rostro tan inexpresivo como siempre –las personas todavía no aceptan esto por completo… aún siguen esperando que vuelvas y que esté contigo… pero no puedo alejarme de ella… después de que te fuiste no tenía nada por que seguir adelante, pero ella me saco de eso, y lucho por ella, lucho cada día de mi vida por estar con ella…- sonrió dejando a un lado la tristeza por un momento.

Neji no cambiaba su expresión. Era cierto que él había cambiado mucho, y dudaba mucho que volviera a la aldea, no después de lo que había hecho.

-no te preocupes, la cuido bien… tú me enseñaste como se tratan a las mujeres- dio una leve carcajada al recordar cuando el oji-perla lo regañaba cuando trataba a las chicas con golpes, cuando le dijo que a ellas no les gustaba pelear, al menos a la mayoría –la cuido por ti… porque sé que la amabas, y el amor que tú le dabas, también se lo doy, aunque sé que jamás me amará como te amaba a ti-

Neji susurro unas palabras aun si cambiar su expresión. El peli-negro sonrió mientras asentía.

-le diré cuanto la amabas, te lo prometo- cerro los ojos –sabes, no te equivocabas cuando decías que era perfecta- Neji también cerró los ojos.

-sabes aún recuerdo ese día, cuando te fuiste…- apretó los ojos –me tomaste de la mano… me dijiste que éramos más que hermanos… también me dijiste que la amabas demasiado… me lo confesaste, aunque debiste decírselo a ella, merecía saberlo de ti- le reprochó –también me dijiste que no querías irte, pero que era inevitable…- guardo silencio un minuto –te querías casar con ella… y te entiendo- sonrió de nuevo, mientras sentía las lágrimas queriendo salir–me pediste que la cuidara, que no dejara que nadie la dañara… descuida, no pienso decepcionarte, la protegeré con mi vida- juró, mientras ponía su mano en su pecho, justo en el corazón –porque la amo demasiado como para permitirlo- Neji coloco su mano en su hombro.

Lo vio aun con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero al ver su inexpresiva mirada, de nuevo no pudo retenerlas.

-sabes, a ambos nos duele que te hayas marchado… nos duele mucho- se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano –pero eso nos une más-

Neji volvió a cerrar los ojos y seguidamente los abrió de nuevo, pero esta vez su mirada era diferente esta vez tenía aquel brillo que solía tener antes de irse. Volvía a ser el mismo.

-yo la cuidare, te lo juro… así que puedes descansar en paz, te extrañaremos- el oji-perla sonrió, por fin había sonreído y, para ser sincero, el extrañaba verlo sonreír.

-_Lee_- por fin lo oyó hablar claramente –_solo te pido… que no le falles como lo hice yo… y que cuides de ella… cuídala bien_- Lee asintió, y la sonrisa de Neji se ensancho. Su cuerpo comenzó a desaparecer junto con el atardecer. Lee quería evitarlo, quería que se quedara, pero ya era muy tarde para evitarlo. Finalmente su cuerpo desapareció por completo, lo último que desapareció de él, fue la mano que tenía sobre el peli-negro.

Lee sacó las lágrimas que había retenido, sabía que Neji le reprocharía, que no tenía por qué llorar, pero si tenía. Se levantó del pasto y tomó el ramo que tenía en su regazo. Se acercó al árbol y las colocó sobre la cripta que había bajo este.

-te juro que la cuidare hasta que muera- mordió su dedo pulgar y dejo un pequeño rastro de sangre en la piedra –es una promesa de sangre- se levantó del lugar y comenzó a alejarse, no volteo atrás. No vio a Neji ahí parado, viéndolo alejarse, con aquella sonrisa en el rostro.

-_sé que lo harás_- susurro, ciertamente, el confiaba en su amigo, en su hermano.


End file.
